I hope you dance
by angeleyes452
Summary: Harry, Cedric, Victor and Ron go to the xmas dance alone but will they stay that was as Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Cho are also alone. Who will ask who to dance?
1. xmas dance

_Disclaimer: All that stuff about Harry Potter belonging to J.K and everyone else, not me. No copyright infringement intended._

_**I Hope You Dance**_

The Entrance Hall was packed full with people waiting for the Great Hall doors to open. They were pushing their way through the crowd trying to find there friends and partner.

"Fleur" Hermione and Ginny shouted over the crowd looking around her.

"Cho..Fleur where are you?" Ginny shouted

"I'm here, Fleur over here they've found us" Cho told Fleur who was a few steps behind her.

"Hey guys, yous look really nice" Hermione complemented her friends.

"Hello thank you. I love your dress" Fleur replied

"Hi thanks Hermione" Cho said

"Hiya" Ginny greeted her two friends

"I love you hair" Cho said smiling at Ginny

"Thanks it took me ages to do" She told Cho.

"When are the doors going to open?" Fleur asked

"Any minute i hope" Hermione answered

"Yeah i can't wait" Cho cheerfully stated

"Me to" Ginny commented

"So who are you planning on asking to dance?" Hermione asked them

"Cedric" Cho replied

"Victor" Ginny said blushing

"Ron" Fleur said

"What about you Hermione?" Ginny asked

"Harry" she answered

The group of girls waited near the large oak doors and talked about the tournement and fellow friends dresses.

"Come on you two keep up or we'll lose you" Cedric said looking over his shoulder to Harry and Ron

"I think they are being distracted by all the chicks" said Harry who was waking next to Cedric.

"Yeah who isn't" Cedric replied as they both laughed

"Hey guys slow down the doors aren't even open yet" Ron told them.

"Yeah but we need to get a good look at the ladies" Victor replied smiling

"See Ron Victors got the right idea" Cedric stated

"Member we have to find a partner to dance with for the champions dance thing" Harry said looking at Victor and Cedric then he added "Ron your so lucky you don't have to worry about it"

"Yep i'll leave the stressing to you three" Ron replied laughing.

"Who are you planning on asking?" Harry asked his three friends

"Hermione" the four of them answered at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed.

"Well every guy does like the same girl at some point" Cedric told them

"Who else do you have on your minds?" Victor asked

"Fleur" Ron relied

"Just Hermione" Harry said going slightly red

"Ginny" Victor answered

"Cho" Cedric

The four of them looked behind themselves as the heard the large doors making noises. There was a certain group of people that caught their eye standing next to them. It was Cho, Fleur, Ginny and Hermione. Both groups of students exchanged smiles.


	2. Would you like to dance?

The Great Hall doors slowly opened to reveal the neatly decorated hall. The floor was a glittery colour, tables were decorated with sequence and balloons, the walls and ceiling were also decorated and there was mistletoe hidden in secretive places aswell as noticeable. Everyone rushed into the hall to explore more. Then they took a seat at the tables which were over one half of the enormous hall as the other half was the dance floor.

"There's a table" Cho said over to Hermione, Fleur and Ginny pointing at the table.

"Hurry lets get it" Ginny called

"Oh and look who it's next to" Hermione said as only her friends could here her.

"Victor" Ginny whispered

"Harry" Hermione whispered

"Ron" Fleur whispered

"Cedric" Cho whispered

Then they laughed and took a seat at the table. Four hot guys passed a glance their way and smiled. Both groups sat there for about an hour talking.

Then Victor got up and said looking at Harry "Harry since your only after the one girl you can have her. I'm going to ask Ginny to dance wish me luck"

"Thanks mate, good luck" Harry thanked him

"That's my sister" Ron said surprised

"Go for it" Cedric told Victor

Victor slowly walked over to the next table where Ginny was sitting. She watched him as he got closer and closer to her. He stopped when he was at her side and held his hand out for hers as he bowed to her.

"Ginny would you like to dance?" He asked her in a soft tone smiling at her.

"I would love to" returning the smile and accepting his hand, the happy pair walked to the dance floor to have their first dance.

"Cho...Cedrics looking at you" Hermione told her Cho looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Oh how nice is he in a tux" Cho commented smiling at Hermione

"Okay i have to ask her now she just caught me looking at her... Here goes" Cedric said looking over at Cho but talking to Harry and Ron.

Walking past Harry and Ron, Cedric placed a hand on their shoulder and said "go for it guys just ask her" trying to encourage them.

"Cheers thanks for the advice" Ron replied

"Yeah i think i will" Harry said smiling then Cedric left

"Cho would you care to dance?" Cedric asked confidently as he bowed and reached for her hand.

"I would thanks" Cho answered leaving only Fleur and Hermione at the table.

"Why do girls always have to be surrounded by their friends?" Ron questioned

"I've often wondered that myself" Harry said

"How's a guy supposed to ask her to dance?" Ron asked

"How about we both go over there right now and ask them if they would like to dance" Harry suggested looking at his best mate.

"That's a brilliant idea Harry" Ron replied

Ron and Harry cheerfully walked over to Fleur and Hermiones table. When Hermione got up and walked away from the table and headed behind a large support beam next to the tropical fish tank (The fish tank has been built between two support beams to make it look nicer) Harrys smile turned into a frown.

"Go ask her Harry" Ron encouraged him.

Ron asked Fleur to dance and she accepted they joined Cedric and Cho, Ginny and Victor on the dance floor.

Hiya people, Did you like it? Let me know pleae fae Kelly x


	3. I hope you dance

Harry walked faster as he could not see where Hermione had gone but then he saw her leaning against the beam. He sneaked up to the large beam that Hermione was behind. Which was near the entrance and everyone was at the other end of the hall dancing, talking and listening to the loud

soft music being played. He could clearly hear both him and Hermione breathing.

"Have you ever heard "I hope you dance" By Ronan Keating?" Harry softly asked not trying round neither did Hermione.

"That's one of my favourite songs" Hermione cheerfully answered slowly turning around to see Harry smiling back at her through the fish tank.

Harry sang "I hope you never lose your sense of wonder, baby you never take a single breathe for granted, god forbid love every leaves you empty handed, I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean"

Harry slowly began to walk to the other side of the tropical tank Hermione followed him. She was smiling as she had never heard him sing before and her was really good. Plus it meant a lot to her that he was singing one of her favourite songs.

He continued to sing "And when every window closes i hope one more opens, Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance, and when you get the choice to sit it or dance, I hope you dannccee"

Harry leaned forward to say something to her, forgetting the glass was so close he squashed his nose against the glass. Then to Harrys surprise Hermione pulled a face back at him. Both of them laughed at each other.

"I hope you dance" Harry whispered as her reached the end pf the large tank.

Now Harry and Hermione were no looking right into each others eyes and at the same time Harry reached for Hermiones hand as she reached for his.

Harry bowed and said smiling "Hermione Jane Granger i hope you dance"

"I do" returning the smile both of them happily walked to the dance floor hand in hand.

Hiya people, Did you like it? Let me know pleae fae Kelly x


End file.
